Nightmares from the Past
by Red Star
Summary: Count Dracula arrives to help Sakura against his enemy, Elizabeth Bathory.
1. Default Chapter Title

Nightmares from the Past-Prologue

I, Red Star, do not own Cardcaptor Sakura. The idea for her belongs to some guy in Japan. As for Dracula, somebody must own him, although you can't be sure anymore. But Dracula was Bram Stoker's story, not mine.

This will be my first fanfic here. It's a little tale about when an ancient man of dark powers meets-and works with-the mistress of a new age of magic. Enjoy!

Syaoren Li sat contentedly on his meditation pillow. His eyes were shut to prevent the distraction of his mind, which was already soaring between the worlds of light and dark.

He felt at peace. The warmth washed over his body. Spirits danced around him and whispered wisdom in his ear.

Then the screaming began.

Not really screaming, but a mix of sobbing, moaning, and shrieks of pain, the latter that he heard first. He turned to find himself in a valley filled with the stench of flesh and blood. He trembled as he saw the corpses, thousands of them, planted on stakes that changed what would have been a field into a forest of death. Li felt hot breath on his back and he turned to face a tall man with shoulder length hair and a Stalin-like moustache. His body was covered in armor and a black cape hung from his shoulders. He stared at the boy. Then he leaned foreword and spoke, "I still live."

Li snapped out of his vision. With trembling hands he reached for the phone. "Hello? Sakura speaking," said the cheerful voice that he'd wanted to hear. "Hi, Sakura" "Li? How you…" she stopped in mid-greeting, "What's wrong?" "Have you had any visions lately?" "Me? No, I haven't seen any trouble for a while. Why?" she answered. Li frowned, "Keep a close watch on those Clow cards, Sakura. Goodbye."

Li hung up. He then turned to the window and leaned on it with his elbows. Maybe I'm wrong. That guy probably died years ago and is trying to scare me. Suddenly a great sound erupted from the nearby zoo. It sounded like all the wolves were going nuts. They were all howling like mad. No, thought Li, Not howling, calling…for someone. He opened the window and strained to hear.

Master, we feel you. Command us, Master, we're waiting for you.

The man sitting in first class smiled. He could hear them calling for him. He put his hands together in a thoughtful manner and crossed his legs. (He was up front.) He was a pale fellow, about 6'7, and was thin but regal. He wore a black suit with a red tie. On his left ring finger curled a gold ring with a dragon hanging prostrate on a double-cross on a red background. He stared out the window. The man had been many places before, but this was the first time he would set foot on Japanese soil. His right hand pulled out a map of Tokyo that he had snatched from the desk of an unwary SVR officer in Moscow. Those intelligent deep blue eyes scanned the map, studying the old houses that housed old KGB explosives depots. It would be interesting if the Russians attempted to reclaim the dynamite and encountered him in his chosen hiding place, but the SVR had it's own problems. He laid the map on his lap and lay back to think of his purpose here. Soon enough, she would know that her rival had arrived to put a stop to her madness once again. No, he thought to himself, For the last time! Her games were rather amusing when she was a young little vampire, unsure of herself and her powers. But that had changed. She led constant rebellions against him, refusing to admit to his superiority as one of the Fallen. "But, dear Elizabeth that will change," he murmured to himself as he felt the wheels touch the ground, "beginning now." And the man smiled, as his canine teeth extended into sharp, white fangs.


	2. Default Chapter Title

Nightmares from the past-Chapter 1

By Red Star

Note: I don't own any of these characters. They belong to people I don't know. Also, I realize that some of the more devoted fans might have found some things wrong with my story's setting, for example, where the Cardcaptors live. I confess I am not too familiar with facts like that. I must also warn readers that I am mixing names from the original anime with the English version. Specifically, the only original name from the series will be Syaeron Li. All others will have English names. Just bear with me as Dracula encounters the Cardcaptors for the first time.

***

The young nurse sighed as she paged through the People's magazine on her desk. It was 7:30 and a slow night. Extremely slow. She glanced up at the door that led to the parking lot. Nothing. No one came rushing in with a pregnant wife like they showed so often on American television. The lot was dark, lit only by the occasional unbroken parking light that dotted the little islands among the turf. Then something caught her eye. A shadow, for only a second, slashed through the light closest to the door. Probably a bird she thought as she returned to the article on Tom Cruise's death due to a mixture of pneumonia and his Christian Scientist beliefs. Then the door swung open. She jerked her head up to see a pale man in a long black coat already across half the lobby. He stopped before her desk and asked in an accented voice, "Which room is Ms. Ami Dushito in?" The nurse stood up and answered, "I'm sorry sir, but visiting hours are over." "I've not come to visit, I've come to help. I am Dr. Victor Sulov. Now, which room?" She sighed and was about to tell him to come back later, when he looked her in the eye. His eyes were deep blue and intelligent. They reached out to her. Mists swirled within them. And a voice called, "Do as I say." Her right hand went down and clicked a few keys on her computer. She glanced down and murmured "Room 218, west wing." "Thank you," said Dr. Sulov. He turned and walked in the direction of the west wing. 

The nurse shook her head and blinked. Must be dozing off she thought. She stood and began her way to the cafeteria for a cup of coffee. "I hate slow nights," she sighed, "nothing exciting happens around here." 

Dr. Sulov strolled casually through the darkened hallways. He brooded on his current position and his weaknesses. He had no idea where his foe rested and without that knowledge he could strike effectively at her plans. He would have to gather allies in this country. Most of the localnosferatuwere loyal to him, but he knew that a few would be lured away from his leadership by her methods of seduction. He banished these thoughts as he arrived at Ami's room. The young girl slept soundly in a white hospital bed, complete with the bag of medicines dripping into her arm. He picked up the clipboard at the end of her bed and examined it. It was somewhat amusing when he realized he was significantly older than most of the medical terms on her chart. Sulov placed the chart back on it's hook and stepped up to the head of the bed. He held his right hand a few inches over her face and passed the hand down, then up again. Sulov smiled as he saw after the last pass of his hand that the girl had awakened, at least physically. "Hello, Ami." "Hello," she answered, "who are you?" He leaned back a little and grinned in a friendly way. "I am here to help you." "How?" "I will find who did this and punish them. But you will have to tell me if you saw them first." Ami shook her head weakly. "No, I was trying to walk to school but I was too tired." Sulov brushed her cheek in a fatherly way. "That is all right, child. Have any of your friends been sick like this?" "No,"

Sulov was silent for a moment. It was just like the Countess Bathory to drink pints of blood and rush to collect more from other young girls. She was still a vain, pompous hag. This would be the last time she did it though. "Ami," he said as he pulled a black pen and notebook from his jacket, "can you tell me who your friends are, and where they live?" She nodded and began, "Sakura Avalon…"

"Germany invaded Russia in what year?" asked Li. Madison groaned, "Umm, 1939?" Li sighed, "No, they invaded Poland in 1939. Germany attacked Russia in 1941." Sakura defended her best friend, "Come on Li, that's really hard. How are we supposed to know all this? It's not like they have statues about it lying around in the park." Li rolled his eyes and continued. Madison, Li, and Meiling had gathered to study at Sakura's house. Unfortunately, World War II was not exactly their strongpoint. So much had happened around the young girl and the small but powerful Kero Beros that school had taken second place. The group were working in Sakura's living room. Kero dozed at Sakura's side, still not really trusting Li yet. Tory then descended the stairs. "Hey, Squirt," he called to his little sister, "where did you put those coke's?" "In the back of the fridge," called Sakura. It was then that Kero chose to wake up with a yalp. Sakura grabbed him and stuffed him back onto the couch. Tory peered suspiciously into the living room as he left the kitchen to see a nervous smiling Sakura. One of these days… he thought to himself as he went back to his room. Sakura quickly let Kero come up for air. "What's the matter with you?" she hissed, "Tory almost saw." Kero snarled back, "I sensed something!" "What?" "I don't know but it's close!" "Kero, you're acting…" the doorbell then rang. Sakura jumped up and ran to the door. "Yes?" she said as she opened the front door, expecting a salesman or something. She stepped back as she took in the tall, thin, dark-dressed man who held a walking stick with a gold carved wolf's head on it. The man smiled and said, "Ms. Sakura Avalon?" "Y-y-yes?" she stuttered, sensing something strange about this man. His right hand suddenly flashed out and seized her right hand. He then promptly bowed slightly at the hips and said, "A pleasure to meet you, Ms. Sakura. I am Dr. Victor Sulov. I'm here because of Ami…" Sakura's eyes opened wide. "Ami!? What happened!?" "Nothing, I assure you. I merely wish to ask you a few things, that's all." Sakura showed him to the living room and introduced her friends to the Doctor. He sat on the couch and began, "First of all, are there any strange women on your way to school? Are they watching you?" The group answered with all no's. Sulov leaned back and unbuttoned his long coat. " Have you noticed anything strange happening around your school? Like some sort of animals that wouldn't be around normally?" "No!" cried Sakura. Sulov's gaze fell upon her. "Uh...what I mean is…not really. There's been some weird looking cats and birds but nothing out of the ordinary!" Sulov leaned over to her and whispered, "I should tell you that you cannot lie to me. Your blood betrays your lies." She winced, at both the stench of rotting flesh on his breath and the words. What did they mean?

"What's the meaning of these questions?" asked Li, "How would they help Ami?" Sulov turned his penetrating eyes to Li. Li was about to say something else but stopped. Those eyes…

Sulov sighed. "If you have seen nothing, I suppose that you saw nothing." He stood up and walked to the door. He then turned and said, "But I warn you, you may yet see strange things in the days to come. It would be best to find ways to avoid them." And with that he turned and walked out the door. Sakura got up and went to the door. "Wait, Dr. Sulov, how is Ami…" she saw that he had vanished. "…doing?" was all she could say. She then looked up and shivered at the sight of a massive bat that was flapping it's way into the forest.


	3. Default Chapter Title

Nightmares from the Past-Chapter 3

By Red Star

Note: Despite an appeal to the U.S. Congress and the invasion of Malaysia, I still do not own these characters. 

I have heard the cry of some of you readers. My response is that I'm not good at remembering the names of certain characters. I'm sorry if I have offended the tastes of you diehard fans. However, I believe you can enjoy the story even if it does not contain your favorite character's Japanese names. Let's get on with it. Today, Sakura and Dracula, suspicious of each other, begin probing for answers to odd questions. Enjoy!

*****

Dr. Sulov paced within the walls of his executive suite. He glanced at the clock on the nightstand. 3:42. He quickly calculated the time difference and made a decision. He picked up the telephone and dialed for long distance. No worries. He could afford a thousand such calls.

A telephone rang in a massive mansion on an island off the coast of Scotland. The place was magnificent with marble statues standing in the ocean of roses that was the garden. Roman columns bordered the structure. A few large boats floated in the ocean beside a dock that ended on land with an impressive beautifully carved stair case that led to the manor. But the island itself held secrets; deep, dark secrets. For here was the place from which magical entities were watched by an organization deeply rooted in mystery: the Vampire Nation. Within the halls of the mansion itself lived the number-two man in this secret global empire. In his book-lined office, to be exact. He was dressed in a dark tailed-suit with a black vest and a gray ascot. He picked up the phone with his pale clawed fingers and brought it up to his ear. Only one man had this direct line to him. All the others were directly sent to his deputies to see if the calls were important enough. The man spoke, "Vlad…" "Ruthven."

The two quickly ended their greetings and went to business. "Ruthven, have you heard the name Avalon before?" Lord Ruthven thought hard, he could tell his master had something rather important to do if he was bothering to look for little details about someone. "No, sir. Shall I look?" "Proceed." Ruthven sat in his chair and clicked a few buttons on the small but powerful computer sitting on his desk. He frowned as the computer brought up the information on "Avalon." "All we have on someone named Avalon is a Professor Avalon who came uncomfortably close to one of our operations in Indonesia. Your subjects there were preparing to attack when the Professor apparently found what he wanted and left." He heard the ancient warlord thumb through what sounded the pages of a book. "What about Syaoren Li?" Ruthven clicked some more keys and his eyes widened at the information that appeared. "Vlad, this is amazing! This Li person has a family with magical lineage! One of your subordinates in the south China region has been keeping on eye on this family for some time. This Li moved into Japan some time ago. Since then, we haven't gotten much information about him." He heard a fist pound on the other end. "I knew it! He and the girl were hiding something! Is there anything else on the boy?" Ruthven glanced at the screen. "Yes, we heard of some supernatural disturbances that occurred around the time he arrived, but they appear to have started before then." Silence, and then, "Very well. Excellent work, Ruthven. Keep your eyes on Europe. The Countess' followers may attempt an uprising while I am away." "Yes, Count." And then the Master Vampire hung up.

Back in Japan, Dr. Sulov dialed another number. This one local. "Hello, Fumori? Bring me something on Sakura Avalon."

Yue stood in quiet concentration as his mistress Sakura laid out the cards and began the practice. She flipped over one card, the Shadow.

"Shadow," she murmured, "a reflection?" She'd experienced that in the past. Yue shook his head and commented, "No, I do not believe such a thing is present."

Sakura then flipped another card to reveal Illusion. Then another to have Fight stare out at her. Sakura sat back and thought hard. Yue stood patiently by. The Cardcaptor had gotten better with experience. She would find the right answer without his pushing. Finally, she said "I've got it!" Yue leaned in, his wings accidentally knocking the dozing Kero out of the air. "This power fights from the darkness. I'm sure that's what the cards are telling me!" Yue nodded, "But what about Illusion?" Sakura stopped and stared at the remaining card that she had not interpreted. She slumped down in her chair. "I almost had it." "Hey, at least you figured out two-thirds of the problem," said Kero as he floated onto her desk while he rubbed his head, "but this Illusion factor could be important."

Sakura sighed and leaned back. This was frustrating her. Something was happening. She knew it. The nights had lately come alive with the wild howling of wolves from the city zoo and the bat population had taken an upturn. She even saw the creatures sleeping in the trees next to her house as if they were waiting for someone.

She then glanced at the clock. "Oh no!" "It's almost time for school!" Yue sighed and with a few steps was in the hallway. "Hey, Julian! You ready?" "Yeah! Just a sec!" Sakura gathered her books and ran down to get her gear.

A small white rat skittered across the school yard to get through the door as a line of students kept the it in a state of limbo as they pushed it aside to get into the building. It sniffed the air and kept close to the wall, hiding behind anything that afforded it a view of the students. Two young girls came it's way, one with straight dark hair and the other with brown shorter hair. Their uniforms were identical. Normally, the rat's simple brain would confuse the two but something was different today. Something different indeed.

There she is! Follow her!

And the rat made it's way across the hall and into Sakura and Madison's classroom.


	4. Default Chapter Title

Nightmares from the Past-Chapter 3

By Red Star

Note: The Finnish Prime Minister informs me that I still do not own these characters.

The rat skittered it's way across the classroom. It's eyes kept on Sakura the whole time. 

Quickly! commanded the voice, Hide over there! 

The rat obeyed and dashed under a bookshelf at the back of the classroom. Now he could see the girl and not be seen himself. Well, he could see her until a boy sat down behind her.

Li sensed something. "Sakura," he whispered. Sakura turned to him. "What?" "Do you feel something?" "Yeah, I shouldn't eat so many eggs for breakfast." 

Li sighed in frustration. "No, I mean like something's watching you?" 

Sakura was silent for a moment. "Yes," she finally murmured, "There is something…AAAGH!" she suddenly shrieked and jumped up from her seat.

Li followed her gaze to the bookshelf behind him, or rather, under the bookshelf. 

There sat a rat, as white as snow and with red eyes. Only something was wrong with those eyes. They appeared…dead.

In the executive suite at the nearby hotel, Dr.Sulov lay flat on his back on a long, flat satchel that stretched a few inches longer than his body. His intelligent blue eyes stared straight up at the ceiling. Not a movement came from him. To the casual observer, or even a trained doctor, he would appear to be dead.

A sighing sound escaped his nose as he saw the events play out before the rat's eyes which were linked telepathically to him. The teacher immediately called for the custodian, the girls had backed far away, and a young boy was telling them about the rat's attraction to a certain kind of make-up's smell, which confused it's brain into thinking the odor was from a female rat. Sulov also noticed the boy, Syaoron Li. The boy's eyes were hard with concentration. The boy appeared to be saying something under his breath. And then, Sulov heard the boy's hard young voice.

Who are you?

Sulov was pleasantly surprised and answered.

Well done! You speak with this rodent quite easily.

What are you doing? asked the boy

I'm afraid I can't tell you. But, I can thank you for revealing your command of the magical arts to me. Until we meet again, my young friend.

Wait!

But Sulov had already severed the connection and his thoughts turned to other things.

Day had vanished about an hour ago. Li led the small group of Sakura, Kero, Yue, Madison, and Meiling through the forest. 

"So, how long has this thing been going on?" asked Sakura as she stepped over a log. She was dressed in a blue military-like costume with a black cape trailing behind her. 

"About two days. I heard about it on T.V. I tested the lazon board on it. There's something in there."

"So why did you get us?" complained Kero. He was bitter about leaving that new video game that Sakura had. "Why didn't you go yourself?" 

Li stopped and stared at him and snapped, "I didn't want Meiling and me to go in alone."

He was about to say something further when he looked at the towering hotel over nearer to town. He narrowed his eyes.

"Something's in that place." He murmured, indicating with his hand. Yue looked over and frowned. "Yes, I can also sense it. Something of great power is in there."

Dr. Victor Sulov was amused. He had returned from the hospital, where fresh victims had arrived, to find his door smashed in. He calmly opened the door as if there was no hole in it and walked in to find three other nosferatu in his room. One appeared to have been a Sumo wrestler in his past life and wore a black robe. Another appeared to have been an officer in the Japanese Army. The last one had a green punk style haircut and wore black leather. "Good evening gentlemen," cried Sulov, holding out his hands in a welcoming gesture. The three turned to see him there. Sumo was the first to attack. He produced a long, sharpened wooden sword and charged the waiting Sulov. The doctor smiled grimly as , with a mere thought, the wrestlers body was suddenly flung back as if he were hit with a tank. Sulov produced a revolver. "Bullets can't kill us, Count!" spat the wrestler as he lurched to his feet. Sulov smirked and fired straight into the wrestler's chest. The wrestler looked smug and reached out a massive hand. And then he dissolved into dust.

"Wooden bullets," declared Sulov, "I've entered the modern age very well, I think."

The soldier pulled out another wooden weapon and maneuvered to the waiting Sulov, trying to employ a combat move he must have learned in the world war. Sulov vanished into a cloud of mist that swirled into the soldier's face. Then he reappeared with his arm around the soldier's neck. In one move Sulov snatched the stake from his opponent's hand and plunged it into his chest.

Sulov then turned to the punk and smiled that grim smile. In a few steps, he had intercepted the vampire. "Now," snarled Sulov through those grown fangs, "Where is the Countess?" The youth stammered, "I-I-I dunno! She just gives us orders over the phone! She calls us, we don't know where she is!" Sulov's eyes narrowed. "You are not lying." He stated, matter of factly. "No, no," said the punk, "so, can I go?" Sulov stared at the boy, and promptly plunged the stake into the punk's heart.

Sulov stood up and looked around the room. Nothing appeared missing. One of his trunks was open and rummaged through. Also, the couch was moved aside. He walked over to the disturbed couch. Strange, he thought to himself, why would they move this?

He got his answer when he saw the fist sized hole in the wall. Above the hole was a small device with a clock and red rods attached to it. Three wires extended from the device into the hole. He looked closer at the clock. It was counting down. Ten seconds were left. He smiled and stood straight up. He chuckled sinisterly and looked out the large windows one last time. "Well done, Elizabeth," he said, "now, for my move."

And then Dr. Victor Sulov was swallowed by an ocean of flame. 


	5. Default Chapter Title

NIGHTMARES FROM THE PAST-CHAPTER 4

By Red Star

NOTE: I do not own any of these characters, no matter what that badly dressed man on FOX says.

Today, Dracula rescues the Cardcaptor crew from one of his turncoat followers.

**********

The group had just begun to start for the house again when they heard an explosion. They turned to see the hotel they had just been staring at engulfed in flames, or more specifically, the top half. Sakura gasped and her eyes opened astonishingly wide at the flames which now cast it's light against the clouds in the night sky. Madison, of course, captured it on her camera. The rest just regarded it silently. "Shouldn't we…do something?" Sakura murmured. Kero shook his head sadly. "Nothing to do. No one could have survived that blast." The group then turned back to get to the house.

It was too bad that they did so. Otherwise they might have seen the smoke suddenly swirl wraithlike around the roof, and seen the two blazing red eyes that suddenly appeared in the middle of the cloud.

The house that stood before the group was grand. Sakura thought it might have been built in the 1920's. "A perfect place for ghosts," she said under her breath. Yue turned to her and asked, "Did you say something, Mistress?" Sakura blushed a little. "No, nothing."

A stone porch in front of the house greeted them with two statues of Western style dragons.

**(Authors note**: Dragons in Asia are considered to be benevolent beings with abilities to grant good health and fortune. Dragons of the west are the kind that eat women with pointy hats and are always being slain by a guy in armor.)

Li tried the door. "Locked," he declared over his shoulder. He took out that large sword of his and hacked the door to pieces within a minute. He then stepped inside, followed by the rest. Li took out his Lazon board and called out the words to activate it. "Force, know my plight, release the light!" The lazon fired off a beam down the hall and into a room. "This way," he said and they followed the beam. They found what was obviously the library. Piles of books that weren't on the tables were placed sloppily around the shelves.

"About time you got here," said a voice. Suddenly a lamp was clicked on. There stood a tall, dark-haired man in a black suit that had a black shirt under it. He gave a sly grin. Li instantly knew why. In his hands was a small machine gun. There came footsteps from behind. Li turned to see three more men had appeared. All with guns. One of them had his pressed against Sakura's throat. Li narrowed his eyes. "Don't you dare hurt…"

The first man waved his hand in a dismissive gesture. "Oh, don't worry. We have orders to bring her alive to the Countess. Not one hair will be harmed. But now, since we're going to be spending some time together, allow me to introduce myself. I am Gosako Fushimori." 

The firemen desperately spread out to control the blaze. Fire trucks from small towns outside the city came in to back them up. One man was pumping water into what had previously been an executive suite. The fireman squinted to see beyond the flames to see a dark shape coming toward him. A man? But surely no one could have survived the explosion?

As he watched, the dark form seemed to twist and dissolve. An optical illusion?

He got his answer when a massive cloud of mist rushed past him. He grabbed onto the rail to keep himself steady. And then he heard a voice. 

Excellent work, my friend. I'll see to it you get a medal.

Fushimori slipped a cell phone out of his pocket. "Fushimori here, I have the Cardcaptor." He seemed to be listening to instructions. "Alright, I'll be there at …" he checked his watch, "ten-thirty. What's that?" he asked, "Oh, him. Don't worry. He's been taken care of."

He put the cell phone back and turned to the captive group. "Well, guys. You're about to meet the new Lady of the…" The large windows on the other side of the library suddenly burst open and a cloud of mist poured in. Fushimori spun around. His eyes snapped wide open as he watched the mist suddenly swirl up and form into a tall dark figure. The thugs didn't waste a second. They rushed up beside their leader. The figure spoke, "Fushimori, you have betrayed me." Fushimori, his hands trembling, snapped back, "Yeah, so what if I did?" The man's eyes glowed red and Fushimori yelled as an invisible iron hand enclosed around him and hurl him across the room. The thugs fired their weapons into this dark fellow when he held up one hand and fired a red colored bolt of lightning at them. The lightning split into three parts and surged into the thug's guns. The weapons literally fell apart in their hands, cascading down to the floor in a shower of tubes, bullets and other pieces of now worthless junk. The man held up both his hands and fired a stream of red colored lightning at the thugs. The energy snapped and sizzled as they were pushed back, cringing in pain. The man finally stopped. He reached into his jacket and pulled out a revolver and aimed it at the thugs. "Enough games," he murmured and fired three shots while moving his hand steadily to catch them all in his field of destruction. To Sakura's amazement, the three dissolved into dust. It was then that Sakura saw the man's face. "Dr. Sulov?" she cried. Fushimori looked from her to Sulov and then leaped at her and held his gun to her head. "She's coming with me, Vlad! Your time is over!" Vlad? thought Sakura, who's Vlad? Vlad approached the terrified girl and the madman holding her. Suddenly a smirk fell across his face. He then gave a loud cackle. Fushimori began to feel nervous. His eyes darted from side to side, trying to see if his opponent had brought some un-earthly ally that was coming out of the shadows. "I always knew you were a coward!" snapped Vlad. "You always thought of yourself as clever. As a survivor. You were always willing to grab onto the coat-tails of someone you thought could help you toward ultimate power. And you always planned to let go if that person failed. You little fool!" Vlad held both of his sharp nailed hands up in a glorifying gesture. "I , and my father played that game centuries before you were born!" He then sneered, "But we were not cowardly enough to hide behind a little girl!" Fushimori was red with rage at this insult. He shoved Sakura aside and began firing his gun at Vlad, who calmly and quickly moved forward. Those long pale hands emerged from beneath his flowing black cape again. His left snatched the gun from Fushimori's hand and crushed it while the right gripped his throat and lifted him into the air. Fushimori struggled desperately, but it was like a scrawny teenager fighting a Sumo wrestler. Vlad threw away the gun and retrieved a wooden stake from inside his black jacket. He then plunged it into Fushimori's heart. The man's eyes bulged in a mixture of pain, terror, and pleas. And then, Fushimori dissolved into dust.

Vlad turned to the group. His eyes traced over them. He reached down and helped Sakura up with startling easiness. He spoke, "We must leave quickly. They are probably on their way to pick Fushimori up." The group didn't need much prompting. They walked, a little shaken, out the front door.

Sakura was silent. The memory of having a gun pressed against her head lingered.

Vlad had joined them in their walk. He seemed more relaxed than the other members of the group. Even Madison wasn't trying to tape him. Finally, a frustrated Li drew his sword, whipped around with the tip pointed at Vlad and demanded, "Who are you!?"

Vlad smiled and said "Forgive me, I did not think of it, with all the excitement tonight."

He spread out his black cape, bowed and said, "I am Count Vlad Dracula,"

The woods became very silent then, except for the restarted whirring of Madison's camera.


	6. Default Chapter Title

NIGHTMARES FROM THE PAST-CHAPTER 5

By Red Star

NOTE: I do not own Cardcaptors or Dracula. They belong to, uh…other…people.

Sorry it took so long to write up a new chapter. I would also like to ask you something: **WHY AREN'T YOU PEOPLE REVIEWING MY STUFF?!? I WANNA HEAR YOUR OPINIONS!! READ & REVIEW!!!**

** **

It was later that night at Sakura's house, in fact in her bedroom. Li took off his cap and laid it beside him on the bed as he watched the Count look around with apparent interest at the room he was in. It looked rather like a normal young girl's room should but Li guessed that the man standing before them had very few chances of seeing a mortal girl's room without seducing her first, and besides, he had come to talk, not to feed.

Sakura sat at her desk chair and put the Clow Key on her desk, as if she would need the wand as they spoke with the legendary Count Vlad Dracula. Kero and Yue hovered behind their Mistress and peered suspiciously at the vampire. Meilin was standing on the opposite side of Sakura's bed with Madison, who had fortunately thought ahead to bring a spare videotape and was still taping the Count, who had cast curious looks at Sakura's best friend as they had made their way to the house. 

Dracula was dressed in an elegant manner; not in a tuxedo, of course, but in a black tail-coat with long black pants. A black vest covered his belly and most of his chest, where a few pieces of white shirt peered out from where it wasn't covered with a black ascot that was decorated with a gold pin that had a black eagle emblazoned on it. He had thrown his black cape across the bed, but still looked malevolent enough as he if he were wearing it. His nails were long and sharp, his hair was shockingly black, and his eyes appeared to glitter with power. He glanced at Yue and Kero before clearing his throat and saying,

"I believe that you have questions for me?"

"What are you doing here?!" snapped Kero. "Kero…" sighed Sakura. Dracula smiled at the small creature. 

"I am in pursuit of an enemy that has opposed me for, quite literally, centuries. Perhaps over 300 years. The men you encountered are-excuse me, were-her agents."

"Who is she?" asked Li.

Dracula's eyes seemed to sparkle at that question. "Her name is Countess Elizabeth Bathory, and she could very well be the first female mass murderer in history. As a noblewoman in the 1600's Kingdom of Hungary, she abducted hundreds of young girls and…" His eyes went around the room. "Ah, but forgive me. Such things should not be told to such young ears."

Meilin raised an eyebrow, "So, why is she after Sakura? Shouldn't she be off in some castle sucking blood?"

"My young friend, I fear you have seen too many films. The truth is she is much like a nomad. Over the past 300 years, she has tried to raise rebellions against me in many lands: Hungary, Ukraine, Bulgaria, Catalonia, Sicily, Cuba, once she tried to raise a rebel force in Afghanistan," he snickered, "But, of course, I destroyed her savages and she ran off to find new supporters."

"Savages?" asked Li.

"The Afghans, young man. Would a truly civilized nation do what they do to it's people? It's wives? It's CHILDREN!?"

Dracula turned to the group with a red blaze in his eyes.

"I have humored her existence for three centuries, but now it ends!! I will not permit this nonsense any more! She has defied the Fallen Ones for too long! Now…now I will destroy her as all enemies of the House of Dracula are destroyed: with swift, True Death!"

The light went from his eyes and he gave a kind smile.

"But, now, I wish to hear of how you stumbled upon the supernatural world, young Sakura." Sakura blinked in surprise, and Dracula grinned with a set of pearl white teeth. 

"Your blood, as I said before, betrays you. Whatever magic that you have encountered has made you it's own and has…shall we say, assimilated with you…" 

Dracula then turned his piercing eyes to Yue and Kero. "You two fascinate me," said the Count, "An Angel, perhaps? And a talking…" "Yeah, yeah, I know. Stuffed toy," sighed Kero, his eyes downcast. Dracula's silence caused the Guardian Beast to look up and see the Count's bushy black eyebrow raised in curiosity. "I would have said miniature lion, or some sort of griffin, actually," Kero's eyes brightened and sped right into Dracula's chest, hugging the vampire closely. "Thankyouthankyouthankyou! I thought no one would ever call me something else than a teddy bear!!" Dracula looked down at the creature and smirked in amusement. He turned his eyes back to Sakura. She sighed and started, "It started a few years ago, when I opened a book called the Clow…"

Some time later, with Madison dozing off and Li still staring intensely at the undead visitor, Sakura finished telling her story. Dracula nodded in understanding, with a thoughtful look on his face. Sakura then thought of something, "Have you ever heard of the Cards before?" Dracula nodded. "I first heard of them in Venice in 1534, where I encountered their creator, Clow Reed, when he was traveling to a gathering of sorcerers in Milan." He smiled at the memory. "A pleasant fellow. We met at a small inn in the countryside." He noticed the confused looks on their faces. "I frequented the area to…collect some of my family's property." He leaned against the wall with a wistful look in his eyes. He looked over at Sakura. "So, I suspect that the Countess is after your cards, Friend Sakura. The question is, why?" He clasped his hands behind his back and turned to Sakura's mirror on the wall, watching them through his non-existent reflection. "Maybe she wants to use them to overthrow you," ventured Meilin. That drew a short laugh from the Count, a snicker at some private amusement. "Elizabeth does not consider herself a better Leader than I," the Count explained, "She merely wants to have a position that raises her from other _nosferatu_. Its all a matter of ego…" he trailed off. He turned to Sakura and approached her. "Tell me, Mistress Sakura, are any of your cards capable of transference?" She looked somewhat surprised. "I…I don't know." She frowned in thought, "Wait, yes, there's the Change Card! Li and Kero got their bodies switched by it one time." Dracula raised his eyebrows and turned to the two mentioned characters with an amused expression. "I must admit," chuckled Dracula, "I regret not coming here sooner,"

He whipped back to Sakura. "This…Change Card…if it has the ability to transfer the minds of individuals, perhaps it is able to transfer Life Forces as well." He put a sharp-nailed finger to his chin. "Ah, yes, Elizabeth is still the selfish tramp she was so many years ago…" "What do you mean?" asked Li. Dracula answered, "In her Breathing days, Elizabeth believed that the blood of young girls granted youth. She would drink it and bathe in the blood of her victims." He sneered at the memory. "She was a selfish woman, even becoming a vampire was not enough for her search for eternal youth. You see my friends, vampires must constantly feed, both to sustain our existence and also preserve our desired appearance. For example," he held a hand to his face, "How old do I appear? 40? 37?" Madison answered, "37." Dracula nodded. "I am actually 569 years old. But, as long as I frequently feed, I can make myself grow younger and maintain that age. Elizabeth, unfortunately, was not satisfied with this, and began searching for a better way to maintain her youthful appearance. She also came to represent my far reaching hand, for she desired to become greater than I and use the vampire race's resources to lock her body in immortal beauty." "She wants to use the Change Card to make herself beautiful forever?" asked Sakura, "Why did she want me? Why didn't she take the card itself?" Dracula shook his head, "Sakura, the Card will obey you and only you. Since you have captured the cards, been exposed to them, and have called upon their magic, they have become connected to your life force. They are, quite literally, a part of you, like an extra arm." His eyes bore into the increasingly nervous Sakura. "Elizabeth, despite the pompous fool she is, realizes this and most likely would have forced you to command the card to do what she wanted." The vampire picked up his cape, swung it around his shoulders, and connected the two gold clasps that kept the long cloth on him. He then turned to the group and smiled. "I, my friends, shall prevent this." He looked toward the clock. "I think it is best that you get a good night's sleep, my young friends, we shall discuss this further tomorrow at…what do you call it? King Penguin Park?… say, 7:30? Until then, my young friends, farewell."

Vlad Dracula then wrapped his cape around him and dissolved into smoke. The smoke itself soon vanished.

The group was silent for a few moments, and then left Sakura and Kero to sleep in the suddenly unfamiliar night.


	7. Default Chapter Title

NIGHTMARES FROM THE PAST-CHAPTER 6

By Red Star

**ANNOUNCEMENT:** I am proud to introduce "Red Star's Fanfic Illustration Contest"!Any one out there who considers themselves a worthwhile artist is invited to make a stab at making a drawing for my fic, "**Nightmares from the Past**". The winner will receive reviews for all their stories and the digital "Hero of Fanarts" medal that you can admire for a few minutes before shoving it aside and get to work on your own story! The rules are:

  1. No pornographic drawings
  2. No parodies of the story

I will put up my e-mail address on my Bio page on Fanfiction. Net. If you are interested, E-mail your drawing to me. I will judge it and announce the winner in a future story. Good Luck!

NOTE: I do not own Cardcaptors. 

"Hey, squirt, were you talking to your stuffed animal last night again?" Tory teased, "I kept hearing you last night," Sakura blushed and growled "Tory…" But then, he said something that drained the blood from her face: "I didn't know you could pitch your voice that low…" She became silent and stayed that way as the two siblings traveled to their respective schools. 

"I'm telling you, Sakura, this guy's big trouble," said Kero as he hovered over his Mistress as she worked on some math. She sighed, "Kero, Dracula saved my life last night. I can't just act ungrateful," Kero shook his head and landed on a shelf facing her. 

"Sakura, if you think Elizabeth was bad, Dracula was evil incarnate." She looked up at him, giving him her full attention, "Before he became the Count Dracula in books and movies, He was Vlad the Impaler, Prince of Wallachia. He murdered thousands of people by impaling them on long wooden stakes,"

"Of course, his victims were always those who defied his laws, or who he felt betrayed him," Sakura spun around to see Yue behind her, with a blank expression on his face as usual. "Dracula has a strange sense of honor and duty, Mistress, his father died in battle against the people who were invading his land. Dracula has a very complicated history."

"Yue? Shouldn't you be napping away inside Julian's head?" asked Kero. "I believe it is time to go," the Angelic being said. Sakura turned to a clock. 7:14. "HOOEE! I've still got all this…" Yue placed a hand on her notebook. Little marks began appearing on the paper. Numbers. She looked at Yue, then back at her finished homework. "Uh…thanks, lets go."

Li and Meilin had already arrived at the park before Sakura and Madison came. Sakura was dressed in a black costume, similar to the one she wore when she was after the Create Card, only with a black cape lined with red satin that hung from her epaulettes down to her shins. Madison was recording like crazy. Kero and Yue hovered behind their Mistress. Li looked at his watch in an impatient manner. "Where is he? It's already 7:30," 

He got his answer a moment later as a massive black bat swooped down past the Chinese sorcerer and hovered in mid-air. The bat's body began shifting. The wings extended outward to become arm and cloak. The legs sped down toward the Earth. The creature's eyes glowed a brilliant red through the whole transformation. Finally, Count Vlad Dracula was complete, with a long black cape whipping around him as he landed on the ground with his arms crossed and a grim smile. "Good evening, my friends, it is good to see you," He looked at Sakura. He approached the girl, circled her once, examining her with those powerful eyes of his, and finally said, "I like it…"

The group slinked behind the vampire, who seemed to effortlessly tread through the forest silently himself. Finally, the group halted, as Dracula sighted about five young men who were laughing about something as they strolled through the park. "Sakura," he hissed as he turned to the girl, "Do you have a water card?" "Yes," "I want you to command it to circle those men over there," he said, pointing toward them with a pointed forefinger nail. "Why?" He grinned at her with his white teeth, "You shall see…"

The Cardcaptors plus Vampire watched the Water card slither over to the group and encircle them. The young men stopped suddenly and looked at the trail of water that was moving around them. Their pleasant faces turned downwards and they began to talk in anxious tones. "What the…?" Li was about to ask, but Dracula moved forward. He signaled for them to come with him. 

Dracula approached the trapped teenagers with ease and good humor. He cleared his throat and the captives turned toward him. One's eyes opened wide and he immediately kneeled and mumbled, "Lord Impaler, I am your servant," The others, upon hearing that that also fell to their knees and uttered words of greeting. Dracula smiled at them and said to Sakura, "My friend, we can trust them. Withdraw the water card." She was so shocked she obeyed and summoned the card to it's original shape. The Count then opened his arms to the young fellows facing him. "Forgive me, my young friends, but these days, I must be cautious." The leader nodded. "We understand, my lord, what do you command?" "What do you know of Elizabeth Bathory's whereabouts?" "Nothing, master. But it is said that she has been seen in a Shrine outside the city." Dracula silently took this in and growled, "On your way," The small group then went off into the night…

"Who were they?" asked Meilin as Dracula led them to a cemetery. "Vampires," answered the Count, "Young ones, I would surmise, they couldn't be more than 42…"

He stopped in front of the graveyard and touched a pale hand to one of the stone markers. "This place crawls with _nosferatu_," he muttered to no one in particular. "Right you are, Count," hissed an unpleasant voice. About eight men appeared from behind the graves. They carried medieval weapons; some, trying to look tough and hide their fear from the Count, slapped their weapons against their palms. Dracula appeared amused upon seeing them. He smiled grimly, shook his head, and said, "How many more will betray me and die before you give up?" "We have no quarrel with you, Lord Impaler, give us the girl and leave you in peace," Dracula sneered and seemed to float back toward the Card Mistress. He placed a long nailed hand on her shoulder and said dryly, "This girl is under my protection, as are her friends," Kero looked startled and felt a little envy. He had thought of himself as Sakura's guardian, but his size left much to be desired. Dracula, with his great height and intimidating eyes, was already making the gang of vampires nervous. "I will not permit you to harm her in any way. Attack us at your own peril," he hissed. The apparent leader's eyes narrowed and he approached, "Listen, Count, just…" A flash of black and Dracula now held the vampire's throat in an iron grip. The Count unceremoniously impaled the vampire with a wooden stake. He took a look at the other vampires, whose eyes were wide now with shock. They snapped out of it and advanced on Vlad Dracula. Yue, Kero and Li leaped forward into battle. Dracula grabbed one by the neck and snapped the creature's neck, disabling it long enough to drive his stake through the heart. Kero turned into his true shape and sent a fireball into a vampire's stomach. The walking corpse screamed and ran out of the graveyard. Yue sent a bolt of magic into about three of them. The vampires sailed through the air and were impaled on a nearby tree. Dracula sent his own kind of magical attack into another one, then darted behind them and staked them. The last one looked around in panic at the mounting piles of dust and ran, actually _leaped_ over the gravestones as he raced for safety. The Count was soon in pursuit, flying over the stones as he went after and dragged back the vampire.

Dracula slammed the undead creature against the ground, shook him and snarled, "Where is Countess Elizabeth?!" The vampire wheezed, "I…I…I'll never tell!!" Dracula then laughed unpleasantly in his prisoner's face. "Ah, you would die for her, eh?" He turned to the group and said, "Start walking, I will join you momentarily…"

The group had made it about halfway to Li's apartment when they heard a scream, "NNNNNOOOOO!!!", and Count Dracula's horrible laugh echoing over the city. 

Li's hand shook as he poured a cup of tea for Sakura, half out of fear and half out of _Oh, jeez, I got her here, I can't believe I got her here_ and _But not for a date_. _Crap_. The group was silent. Yue just stood by with his arms crossed, probably wishing he could go to sleep soon. Kero was happily munching away on a few crackers. 

The silence was broken as a cloud of mist hissed through a crack in the window. The mist floated to a nearby chair, swirled around into a long thin form, and Dracula sat there a few seconds later. He looked at the glum group with a strange twinkle in his eyes.

"I have found her, at Tushiko Shrine."

He looked at Madison, who was still recording him, smiled and said,

"Who wants to hear about the time I met Napoleon?"


	8. Default Chapter Title

NIGHTMARES FROM THE PAST-CHAPTER 7

By Red Star

NOTE: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura.

**ILLUSTRATION CONTEST:** The contest has so far had no contestants (Wussies!) However, anyone who wants to make a try at winning the Mega-Review and "Hero of Fanarts" digital medal have until December 22 to submit an illustration for the fic "**Nightmares from the Past**." Care to take a try?

Count Dracula's wish to attack Elizabeth the following night was overridden by the group. A time of preparation was needed…

Kero sat before Sakura's TV, clicking away furiously on his game controls. "Oh, yeah, you're mine, Darth Maul!! Hah! Hah!" He then felt a presence in the room. He pressed the pause switch and turned around to behold Count Vlad Dracula towering over him with an amused smirk on his face.

"What are you doing here?" Kero demanded as he floated off the floor and hovered in front of Dracula's face, putting on what he hoped was an intimidating glare. It quickly fell apart when Kero saw a bit of red flash into the Count's eyes. "I-despite what your attitude suggests-am not an enemy, Friend Kero. I do not wish for a breakup in our alliance." The Count turned to the door and was still for a moment. "Where is Sakura?"

Kero plopped down on the bed, lay back and said, "She went out to a movie with her family. It's at an Omni Theater at the Historical Museum." "Really," said Dracula, picking up and examining a photograph of the Avalon family, "which one?" " 'Legacies of the Pharaohs', her father was the narrator." The Vampire then strolled out the door. Kero moaned. _I'll get you next time, Darth Maul!_ He then flew out the door after Dracula.

Dracula looked around the house, and sighed to himself. How easy children had it these days! His own father was dead before Dracula was released by his Turkish captors. He never forgave them for that. They had forbidden him from saying goodbye. He had sworn revenge at that point, and butchered his father's assassins upon his ascension to the throne of Wallachia. But Sakura had had her father all her life. How could he help being a little jealous? And her mother?

An experienced eye told him that Sakura was the only feminine influence in the household. He remembered the Brides who had lived with him in his faraway Castle. Their section of his decaying fortress was, he had to admit, decorated to a point to where he soon received an unexpected ability to recognize the presence of a woman in a house.

But the Avalon household was devoid of the touches of a wife. Dracula walked around the room, and soon realized that a silent tragedy had occurred here. His fingers brushed against the furniture and walls, betraying the inhabitant's psychic vibrations. Yes, three Breathers lived here. They were joined some time ago by another, albeit smaller, Breather. Two boys. One girl. Others came and went, but these Breathers had remained here beyond perhaps fifteen years. His eyes fell upon a small portrait of a beautiful young woman with Raven black hair. He picked it up and looked into the smiling young woman's eyes. This portrait was constantly picked up and placed down again. Tears, more often then not, flowed when this picture was held. Dracula could hear a young voice say, "Please come back…"

His hand felt it's way along the room again. More Breathers. Crying. Shouts of victory. Happiness. He then walked into another room…

This one called a tall young fellow it's master, that much he could tell. But it was when his hand brushed the mantle of the bed that he felt pain and great emotion. He drew his hand back for a moment, and then grasped the wooden head.

# Sakura, Tory, I…I have to tell you something. It's about Mom…

Vlad Dracula stood emotionless as he beheld a young fellow, couldn't have been more than 28, put his arms around two little children. One had black hair with auburn eyes. The other had Chestnut colored hair, and in between sobs, the Count could see Emerald Green…

So she had gone then…

Dracula thought over it. Dear little Sakura had lost her mother before her fifth year.

He turned to look at Kero, who was watching the Count in confusion. Dracula clutched at his black cape and strode through the doorway. He would have left then, if he didn't feel someone asking him to stay.

He turned and looked at the door that led into the basement. "What's down there?" he inquired, gesturing to the door. "Sakura's Dad's library," the Guardian Beast replied. Dracula walked purposely over to the door, opened it, and marched down the stairs. Kero, startled by the Count's actions, sped right behind him. That, ironically, made Kero a little more nervous; Dracula seemed to fill the stairs with his undead presence. He continued walking down past the rows of books with Kero right behind. "What are we doing down here?" asked Kero. "I felt something…" Dracula murmured. He stopped at a row and turned left. They stopped at almost the end. "Great. What now? Do you feel a secret panel or something?" Kero asked sarcastically. Suddenly, a book fell out right in front of the Master Vampire and Guardian Beast. Dracula leaned down and picked it up. Since Kero couldn't read it because of the dark, the Count read it to him. " '_Studier vor der Nosferatu bei Doktor Abraham Van Helsing_'." Dracula turned to see Kero's confused look. " 'Studies of the Vampire by Doctor Abraham Van Helsing'." "Ohhhh," said Kero. 

"Fascinating. This book has been out of print since the Doctor's death in 1909. What is Professor Avalon doing with it?" Kero folded his arms and thought hard. "And why would you, _the_ Lord of Vampires himself, need to be led to a book about your own kind?" "I'm not sure…" Dracula trailed off as he looked over Kero's shoulder. Kero spun around to look. No one was there.

That is, no one that he could see.

The Count walked silently out of the row, ever watching whatever it was that was interesting him so much. He stared at his invisible subject, his eyes moving as if observing someone walk up the stairs. "What did you see?" asked Kero, who was now perched on Dracula's shoulder. Dracula's eyes turned to the Guardian Beast.

"A loving mother," 

Kero let out a yell as Dracula's shoulder dissolved into smoke. The Count was gone.

With the book.


	9. Default Chapter Title

NIGHTMARES FROM THE PAST-CHAPTER 8

NOTE: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura.

Within the walls of a massive abandoned house, Count Vlad Dracula lay stretched out on a couch, reading the book he had picked up at Sakura's house. Every now and then, since he began reading it at one in the morning, a chuckle escaped his lips as he read another example of Dr. Van Helsing's ignorance of Dracula's true nature. None of the doctor's precious herbs or religious objects had _really_ worked. And it was Van Helsing who killed Lucy Westenra with his blood transfusions. The doctor, brilliant though he was, had transferred to Lucy a _different blood type_! And, to add insult to injury, he had given her _three different blood types_ as well! It was a disaster waiting to happen and it was only because of Dracula's nightly visitations that kept the poor young lady going. As for Mina, well, Dracula, upon visiting the Royal Opera in 1901, sighted her with her arm around that of a young Scottish Baron. We'll leave it at that…

The sun had already risen outside. It would soon be time for Sakura and her friends to make their way toward school (If Sakura woke up on time, that is) Dracula glanced at the time in a bored fashion as he turned a page. He looked back down at the book. His eyes caught something that interested him. He read the part through and through until he was satisfied. He smiled menacingly. __

_ _

_With this, I will destroy Countess Elizabeth._

But first, he would have to talk with Sakura. He went to his feet and strolled to the stairs leading to the basement.

Sakura penciled in another answer to the math quiz. Miss. Mackenzie calmly sat and looked pleasantly out at the students before her. She was a strange person, and often acted like she knew all the cards that everyone was holding. _So to speak._

She had never appeared to be an enemy of Sakura or her friends, but the mystery around her made Li suspicious. Suddenly her pleasant expression changed. She put her hands together and began nervously tapping her thumbs together. Sakura finished and walked up to her math teacher with the completed assignment. "Miss. Mackenzie," she started. The teacher appeared to jump a little and she looked at Sakura a little warily at first but soon calmed down. "Thank you, Sakura." She took the quiz and set it down at her desk. Then she seemed to stare off into space for the rest of the class.

In the equipment storage closet downstairs, a coach looked around the shelves. "Now where did I put that…Ah-Ha!" He reached over and plucked a small case of golf balls from it's spot on the shelf. He turned to go and meet up with the Principle for their tee-time when he heard a scratching sound. He whipped around and looked around the closet. "Anyone there?" Silence. He shrugged, flipped off the lights, and left mumbling, "Must be mice or somethin'" He left just as a pale finger emerged from the concrete floor under a shelf full of basketballs. The finger withdrew, to be replaced by a cloud of mist that poured out of the hole and swirled around into a tall, menacing, shape. Red-blazing eyes appeared as the mist solidified. The sound of a cane's gold tip hitting the ground was heard. Footsteps echoed in the closet as Vlad Dracula crossed the room and opened a door to the school outside.

The black clad man walked through the hallways, avoiding the light that came from the windows. Hearts beat all around him and the scent of young blood flooded the school. After a little wandering he came upon a young brown haired girl. He caught a whiff of Sakura off of her and he approached her. "Good morning," Dracula said in his most pleasant voice. The girl smiled and said, "Hello," "Tell me, do you know a Sakura Avalon?" "Yeah, why?" "Ah, forgive me. I am Doctor Victor Sulov, an old friend of hers. Her father wanted me to deliver a message to her." The girl had a questioning look on her face. "Uh…why didn't he just call?" Dracula looked into her eyes and said quietly, "It does not matter," The girl then shrugged. "Sorry if I was intruding." "Not at all, Young Friend, you are young and curious, I was that way once. Forgive me, but what is your name? "Sasaki Rika," The Count nodded in understanding. "You seem to be waiting for someone, Rika, who is it?" She blushed a little and said, "My fiancée," Dracula smiled. Ah, yes. Adolescent love. He had seen this sort of thing throughout his five hundred years and it never failed to strike him as cute. "Engaged to a young lad, eh? Who is he?" Dracula heard heavier footsteps approaching and turned to see a man in his twenties approaching. Dracula was about to turn back to the girl for her answer when the new fellow sped up a little and kneeled down to Rika. "Sorry I'm late, honey," he said as he kissed her. The Count then noticed a ring on the man's finger. He looked at the girl's hand and they were wearing the same ring! Was he…No, it couldn't be!

"Who is this, Rika?" The man gestured toward Dracula. "This is Dr. Sulov. Dr. Sulov, this is my fiancée, Mr. Terada." Dracula put out his hand to shake Mr. Terada's in greeting. "Well, our booth is waiting, dear, let's go." Rika took Terada's hand. "Nice meeting you, Doctor," 

Dracula watched them go with a shocked expression that he had not worn since 1906.

Sakura sat at her place in the library, flipping through books on the vampire.

So far, she had found that vampires could not cross running water, which explained the events of the other night. It was when she came to the section title _The Fallen Ones_ that her mouth dried as she paired up what she read and her experience with Dracula.

_The Fallen Ones are an enigma within the vampire community. According to folklore, Fallen Ones are vampires created out of dead murder victims who are never avenged for their deaths. These creatures rise from the grave to wreak vengeance upon those who killed them. Once their mission is done, these vampires continue to roam the Earth. The process by which these victims become vampires is said to require a strong will and is very rare. For some reason, these creatures are gifted with abilities that exceed those of their normal brethren, therefore making them the leaders of the vampire world. They are also invulnerable to the things that ward off other vampires including Crucifixes, Holy Water, garlic, running water and other items._

_ _

Sakura rubbed her chin thoughtfully. So Dracula was invulnerable to normal vampire's weaknesses. So, what now?

Dracula shook his head as he stalked down a hallway toward a small group of children. "What kind of a country is this?" he mumbled, "Ten year olds marrying twenty-five year olds? What is wrong with them?" He walked up to a young boy and placed his long nailed hands on the boy's shoulders. He turned around. Dracula cocked an eyebrow at the sight of the boy's squinted eyes. "Excuse me, young man, can you tell me where Sakura Avalon is?" "Yes sir, I'm the class President, I can tell you about that. She's in the music room." "Ah, and which room is that? I do not know this school very well," "Room 132." 

Dracula smiled and thanked him. And went off to find the room.

"132, eh?" he grumbled as he found the room. His sensitive ears could not pick up the usual sound of instruments being tuned. There was instead the chatter of students.

"The teacher must not be in." he mumbled as he turned the handle and went in…to find a group of young girls changing into gym uniforms. There was a startled silence…and then came the screams.

Sakura gave a start when a pale hand clamped down on her shoulder. She turned to the face of Count Vlad Dracula, who had an uncomfortable look on his face as he nervously looked around the hallway. He led her into a janitor's closet and shut the door quickly.

"First of all, your friends are insane," he began, "Second, I've found a way to defeat Countess Bathory." Sakura's eyes widened and said, "Really? What?"

"Keep quiet! Now, here is my plan…"


	10. Chapter 9

NIGHTMARES FROM THE PAST-CHAPTER 9

By Red Star

NOTE: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura.

Count Vlad Dracula leaned into the comforting shadows of the school across the street from the elementary school. He pulled a cigarette from his jacket, lit it, and calmly emitted a puff of smoke. Japan was an odd place indeed, strange enough to amaze even Vlad the Impaler. 

After his cigarette was finished he tossed it into a nearby trashcan and dissolved into mist. The mist then fluidly moved down into a sewer grate.

Later that night…

Yue hovered behind his mistress and watched an impatient Kero circle around Li's head. "Where is he?" griped the Guardian Beast, "It's been five minutes since the sun set! What's he waiting for?" "I think it takes a while for him to wake up," answered Sakura, "You know, like me…" Kero looked at her oddly. "He's not that late." "Well…Hey!"

As Sakura and Kero began to drop into argument, the air behind Yue warped to reveal Dracula. "While I am confident that this argument is important for your private lives," said the vampire, "I suggest you hold it until we are finished tonight." Sakura and Kero stopped and looked down, somewhat ashamed.

The shrine's iron gates were rusted shut. Sakura looked past the gates. "Why did they abandon this place, anyway? It looks fine." "Apparently, the Priest was frightened away by 'evil spirits'," said Dracula as he approached the gate. Kero raised an eyebrow, "And those spirits were?" "A small nest of _nosferatu_. I believe they're mostly gone now." Dracula's pale hands locked onto the gates. The metal groaned painfully as he pulled them open. When he had opened the gate sufficiently wide enough, he stepped aside and made a bowing posture with his cape. After Kero had floated through, Dracula stepped onto the grounds of the shrine, and pulled the gates shut. He held up a finger toward the group, commanding them to wait. He reached into a pocket and pulled out some little white things. There were some sharp cracking noises as he stuffed them into the cracks around the gate. After finishing the unusual chore, Dracula turned back toward them. "Holy Wafers, Elizabeth will not be able to use this route of escape." 

They approached the Shrine quietly. "All right," hissed Dracula, "Stay with the plan." Sakura nodded, cleared her throat and approached the Shrine. The night was quiet. Dracula stared into the darkness, his eyes betraying no thoughts.

"So, Vlad, I was wondering when you would come."

The Shrine's doors swung open to reveal a beautiful young woman with red hair. She was dressed in jeans and a tube top. She walked out and leaned against a door, smiling over at the Count. Dracula still showed no emotion. "How many years, Vlad?" "Twenty-five, I believe," he answered. Her eyes turned toward Sakura, who stepped back a little. Dracula, however, advanced toward her and glared at the vampire woman standing across from him. "Why resist me, Vlad? Is it wrong to desire immortality?" "You _are_ immortal, Elizabeth," "You call _this _immortality, Vlad?" She ran a hand down her arm. "We're prisoners, Vlad! Free to walk for only the night time, and forced to rest in the daylight, when our enemies are able to hunt us down." She paused, and looked into Dracula's eyes, searching for some sign that he was listening. Nothing. "What do you want with Sakura, Countess?" Elizabeth stepped down the steps and headed toward the girl. "I want freedom, Vlad, a cure," She leaned over and smiled at the girl with a turned head. "I thought that, with so much power, she'd like to help a poor old woman. How about it, my dear? Come, now." She straightened and glared at Dracula. "After all, _we_ are human too." Sakura shook her head and stepped back toward Dracula. Countess Bathory looked shocked. "What has he done to earn your loyalty? Don't you have any fear for him?" Silence. Elizabeth turned and clasped her hands behind her back. She looked into the darkness of the shrine and muttered, "Very well…"

Elizabeth Bathory put her weight on one foot and leaped backwards behind Li. Before the startled boy could react, the countess had grabbed him in a headlock and held Li's head so as to bare his neck to her. Her eyes, formerly a deep brown, were now a ghoulish red. When she spoke, Sakura could see newly grown fangs. "I _tried_ to play nice, brat," she hissed, "Now, I am simply ordering you: Give me what I want or the kid here never sees daylight again!" 

Sakura gulped and looked into Li's eyes. She could always see a constant spirit of bravery in those eyes. Now, there was some fear, but still that same courage. Dracula put a hand on her shoulder, never taking his eyes off of his quarry. 

"Fine," Sakura said quietly, "What do you want?" 

Elizabeth smiled and pulled back from Li's neck. 

"There now…that wasn't so difficult, now was it? The Change Card…"

Sakura took it out glumly.

"Now, I want youth. Pure, unadulterated youth. The life force of this city's youth! Bring it to me!" 

Sakura sighed. "Change Card…Bring this Countess life! Change Card: Release and Dispel!!" 

Light soared out of the card and formed a mystical tornado over Elizabeth. Other lights began to appear and swirled into the tornado, absorbing into Countess Bathory. Elizabeth laughed, not a laugh of evil triumph, but a laugh of almost girl-like joy. Her goal was in sight…

Elizabeth Bathory's eyes turned back to brown. Her fangs vanished. And then, she felt something strange; a steady throb in her head. Putting a hand to her head, she felt for the cause until she touched her left temple. 

It was pulsing.

Suddenly, Li broke free, quite easily for some reason.

She turned her eyes toward Vlad, as a dizzying feeling took over. 

"How is it, Elizabeth?" asked Dracula, "It's been a while since you've been a Breather."

Elizabeth stared at the vampire, now the only vampire in the area.

"What do you mean, Vlad?"

"Ah, now, Elizabeth, it is ironic isn't it? We vampires survive on lifeblood; however, that does not mean we can tap into the soul itself." Dracula grinned. "Congratulations, Elizabeth, you are resurrected."

Bathory put a trembling hand to her chest, where she felt a heartbeat. _Her _heartbeat. 

Then, Dracula's smile vanished. His eyes began to glow red.

"And now, your blood is good to drink."

Elizabeth shrieked and broke away from the magic, running toward the shrine. She felt something big pounce on her back and smash her into the ground. The last thing she felt was Dracula's teeth pierce her skin, and then go for her jugular. 

It seemed to her that the blood flowing into Dracula's mouth was going too slowly…


End file.
